


Love Never Felt So Good

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluff, Lingerie, M/M, Public erections, Reminiscing, Self Confidence Issues, Stripping, aftersex cuddles, body image issues, dressing up, going home early, handjobs, lap dance, reassuring words, respecting boundaries, s5ep23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Love Never Felt So Good

Learning the ropes from a retired expert had not been an expected punishment, but for the youngest member it had been harder to hide a growing erection on set as a steady stream of water sprayed from behind, shivering in delight at the cold sensation. Thighs tightening intensely together, Sal had hoped to not be noticed while sneaking away to take care of the stiffened member, a sharp yelp of surprise was let out when a hand cupped a covered cheek without warning from his one and only whom had been the mastermind behind this clever rouse. 

“Not so fast, mister, you’re not getting off that easily.”

“Figuratively?” 

“And literally,” Brian winked slowly, squeezing a thickly rounded buttock as a small smirk lifted the corners of plush pink lips, “Thought I didn’t spot your trouser snake, huh?” 

“Was it that obvious?”

“Eh, when you’ve been dating for as long as we have, we’re bound to have our partner’s quirks pinned down by now.” 

“I’d rather be the one held under your strong arms.” 

“That can be arranged…”

“Not so fast boys,” a higher pitched voice called out after recovering from being forced to repel down the side of a high story building, the man’s cheeks still colored with a bright flush, “Where do you think you’re going? We still have a challenge to film for the next episode.” 

“You’ll hardly notice we’re gone.” 

“When two of our friends are missing? Bullshit.” 

“Murray, cut ‘em some slack. I’m sure they have a good enough reason for running off.” 

“’Course I do, I found an apprentice.” 

“You think a scaredy cat like Sal could make a good student?” 

“With enough training, yes. Unlike you, I have faith in my boyfriend,” Q retorted with a cocky grin as bushy brows waggled suggestively, snorting out a puff of laughter when it occurred to the balding man what was meant, “We’ve got a lot of lessons to get through, so the sooner you let us leave the sooner it’ll be over.” 

“Well, when you put it like that how could we refuse?”

“Joey, you’re actually agreeing to this? They never let us have any fun during work hours…” Murr pouted, sighing softly as a clean-shaven cheek was met with nose nuzzles to help cheer up the melancholy mood. 

“We’ll owe you one, promise.” 

“You better!”

“If not, you can punish us both,” the oldest member offered, fingers twining with an olive toned set to indicate that they were not staying any longer than needed; it did not seem rude at the moment since sexual urges were orchestrating most of their movements as a firetruck red jeep was climbed into without a backward glance, “Thought we’d never get away, damn…” 

“You act surprised by our clingy companions.” 

“More annoyed than anything, I hope they take us up on that ‘cos that ferret is definitely in heat.” 

Emerald eyes rolling with an air of attitude at such a clever comment created, the younger man could not calm down an air of anticipation at what they were about to do, for even though they had numerous amounts of alone time it had never interfered with work. Feeling giddy at the very idea, olive toned fingers twined with a thicker set as a thumb stroked the back of a curled palm in a soothing pattern that was timed with the windshield wipers when a drizzle descended, a complaint at how carefully crafted hair would get ruined in the rain.

“Geez, you’re not gonna melt,” Q quipped in a teasing tone as a notorious flat cap was removed and placed atop the other’s head, “Don’t say I never did anything for you.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, you’ve done more for me than you know.”

“I could say the same to you, sweetheart.”

“Dork…” Salvatore sighed in a loving way, leaning forward to press a long peck into a thickly bearded cheek before bracing for the wayward weather when he was escorted inside by well-muscled arms that scooped him up effortlessly despite years of being retired, “Practicing for the big day?”

“Gotta get it down to an art, I don’t wanna be the husband who drops his groom goin’ into the hotel room.” 

“Considering that you can carry someone so chubby, I think you’ll be fine for when the time comes.” 

“Sally…” 

“I’m just sayin’… Not the lightest guy in the world.” 

“Like I’m one to judge,” Brian quipped upon setting his fiancé down when a swarm of fur wound around their ankles, replacing his empty hold with a black tomcat, “Besides, I’m not marrying you for your body, I fell in love with _you._ ”

“Prove it.”

“Oh, I plan on it.”

Intrigued by such a declaration, an eyebrow raised suspiciously as Sal was led into their shared bedroom after each feline had been given a fair amount of attention when an order was given to sit on a wine red bedspread. Fiddling with the hem of a faded black shirt borrowed from the other, he could not help considering keeping it on if they were to partake in intercourse since his stomach had always been a problem area when self-confidence could not be kept for long, green gaze directed at the beige carpeted floor until periphery vision caught the other man in a provocative position draped over the doorframe despite being dressed in more layers, “Is it hot in here, or is it just me?”

“Dunno, but it’s my job to put it out,” the former firefighter remarked with a slow wink, heavy boots clunking along with each step taken closer to his partner, “It’d help if there were a pole to slide down.”

“Use me instead.” 

“When you put it like that, how can I refuse?” 

Tongue tracing along his bottom lip in concentration, a gentle gasp escaped as a hand began to rub at the tented denim fabric for a long moment before thick fingers hooked into belt loops to discard the piece of clothing without a second thought, his lap filled with the older man’s weight as their covered cocks rubbed together with heated friction. Tilting his head back slightly with half-lidded eyes, Sal could not help flinching slightly when a hand slid under dark fabric to pet at a pudgy abdomen while coaxing the garment upward, “Quinny, please don’t…”

“What’s the matter, baby boy?”

“My body, it feels so gross.”

“It’s not, but if that’s what you want then there the shirt shall stay.” 

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the mood…” 

“Shh, no need, I want you to be comfortable. Shall I continue?” 

“Please?”

Nodding with an understanding look, the other one stood for a moment to begin toeing shoes off and removing thick corduroy pants to reveal a thong barely able to cover such a thick shaft that twitched in succession when he fell back into place grinding skilled hips downward. 

“Mm… Such a big boy, you can hardly be contained.” 

“Helps with putting out fires, the longer hose you have the more you can put out some nasty flames.” 

“Gonna splash all over me?” 

“If I can get outta these damned panties, yes. Got plans for you, my love.” he remarked with a slight smirk, straddling widened thighs as a palm slipped into blue boxer briefs to capture the neglected member as small strokes were given while the underwear slowly slid down past his ankles, “Wanna lay back for me?”

“Like this?” 

“Perfect, just like you.”

“That’s hard to believe,” the younger one stated, a sharp incisor biting down into plush pink when the criticizing comment came out, oblivious to a connect being made until he was sank down onto comfortably, “I, uh, can’t compete with you.”

“Beg to differ, you’re hella handsome inside and out.”

“Did you just…?”

“My bad, guess I’ve been hangin’ around Murray for too long.”

“At least you sound cute using modern day slang…” 

“Eh, I can’t compare to you,” Q stated matter-of-factly, muffled moans gaining in volume as he busied with bouncing on the perky penis shoved inside, “You’ve got a heart of gold, Sally. Remember the good ole days when we first met, you shared lunch with me when mine got stolen.” 

“I was eating too much at the time, still am.” 

“Got so bad that I had to watch you eat, it hurt so badly seeing you starve on purpose ‘cos of some dumbass bully.” 

“They were right, look at me now.” 

“You ended up saving your best friend, and in two more months you’re gonna be marrying him. Is that so bad?”

“When you put it like that…” Salvatore mused, breaking off with a groan as he began to buck upward without realizing it at first, “Bri, can you… Take my shirt off?” 

“Thought you didn’t want me to?”

“Well, one of us likes my body, so I don’t wanna be selfish.”

“You aren’t,” the other mused, hips pausing in place while a palm cupped a rounded cheek delicately while a thumb trailed over stubble in a soothing sensation as their eyes connected for a long undocumented moment, “Don’t push yourself further than what you can handle, your comfort comes first.” 

“Trust me on this, alright?” 

“Anything for you.”

Timidly pinching the piece of fabric between thumbs and index fingers on both hands, Brian was given a single reassuring nod that gave permission for the article of clothing to be removed as his hips started again at a slower pace to build a level of tenderness that had not been present at first. Leaning forward, their lips connected briefly in a repetitive manner before trailing down a prominent jaw to reach an area of skin between neck and shoulder as teeth nipped teasingly until harder bites left splotchy bruises behind. Continuing to go lower, an areola slipped into his mouth as small suctions were applied in time with the tentative thrusts, hot breath blowing against the erect bud as a content sigh was let out, “God damn, are you gorgeous.” 

“You think so?” 

“Nope, I _know_ so,” he purred as hands stationed around the other’s hips started to slowly stroke curvy sides while the same treatment was given to the other nipple, “In every sense of the word.” 

“You flatter me, sir.” 

“Wouldn’t do so if I didn’t mean it, you should know that by now, silly.” 

“’Course I do, I- oh fuck, baby, uh!” 

“Guessin’ I struck a nerve?” 

“Yes, do it again!”

“Bossy, are we?” 

“Please...”

Sympathy felt for the younger man, speed came back steadily as an air of closeness was kept even when waves of heat began to creep along both horizons, choked off gasps piercing the sex-stained atmosphere to indicate that peaks were being reached within seconds of each other. Bucking through trembling aftershocks, the soft squelch of spilled seed filled the air before an exhausted grunt gave way to his own release once an extra spurt of release ricocheted against his bloated belly, “Feelin’ better, baby?” 

“Mhmmm…” Sal sighed out sleepily, half-lidded lust blown irises indicating that it would not be long before passing out for the night, “You always take good care of me, always know how to make me feel loved.” 

“I’d hope so, that’s all I ever wanna do.” 

“You sure about that?” 

“Well, that and fall asleep with you in my arms,” Q admitted with a light chuckle, reluctantly pulling out with a resounding plop as a flood of white slipped out onto the sheets, offering to clean it up when it was shrugged off as if germs were not a big deal to him, “Someone’s rather clingy all of a sudden.”

“Wanna be close to you in every way possible, is that so much to ask?”

“Not at all, in fact I’d prefer it since being near you is my favorite thing in the world.”


End file.
